This invention relates in general to scaffolding for building construction and for repair, and in particular to means for supporting the scaffolding with the building.
In my copending patent application, Ser. No. 143,595, filed Apr. 25, 1980, I described a lightweight scaffolding that is easy to erect and convenient to use. This scaffolding has telescoping legs and a horizontal rail extending between the legs. A worker's platform depends from the rail. Rollers engage the rail to make the platform easy to roll along the length of the scaffolding. This scaffolding requires only two legs, and is supported by a standoff device that contacts the wall of the building, and supports the scaffolding in a leaning position.
While this scaffolding is successful, there are occasions in which a vertical scaffolding is preferred instead of one that leans toward the building. The only vertical scaffolding known to to applicant that is presently available is a stand-alone type. It has end frames that are from about 21/2 to 5 feet wide. These are secured together by braces and a walk board about six feet long. This type of scaffolding is heavy and time consuming to erect, normally requiring more than one person.